The embodiments herein relate generally to renewable energy systems, and more particularly, to a solar panel module with increased volume of solar production.
Currently solar arrays use one solar panel attached to a rack and rail system. The solar panels are typically positioned end to end in an array on a single plane to gather solar energy that passes overhead. Thus the amount of solar production available for a rooftop for example, is limited to the available usable two-dimensional square footage of the roof. Some roofs may have a very limited usable footprint if other rooftop articles such as ventilation pipes, HVAC systems, chimneys, and roofing not facing the path of the sun are present.
As can be seen, there is a need for an efficient solar system that makes the most of available space.